The present invention relates to a digital audio recording and playback apparatus which extracts digital audio data from an audio compact disc to record the data, and plays back the digital audio data.
Today, a playback apparatus for playing back an audio compact disc is widely used, and even a processing apparatus such as a personal computer can play back an audio compact disc. In the field of a personal computer or the like, an apparatus having a so-called ripping function of extracting audio data of an audio compact disc and recording the data into a hard disk drive has been practically used.
When ripping is performed on an audio compact disc, it is often desired to monitor whether the audio data are correctly extracted or not. However, a conventional apparatus can perform only an operation of playing back data read out from an audio compact disc as they are, and cannot read out data written into a hard disk drive and monitor the written state.
The ripping is performed at a rate which is higher than the playback rate (44.1 kHz) of an audio compact disc. When ripped data are played back as they are, an expensive DAC which operates at the rate same as the high extraction rate (in the case of the quadruple speed, for example, 44.1×4=176.4 kHz) is required. Moreover, it is difficult to audibly check whether the audio data are correctly extracted or not, because the playback rate and the playback frequency are largely different from those for an actual audio signal.